Super Mario Maker
Super Mario Maker was originally released for the Wii U in North America on September 11th, 2015. The game originally contained 99 "Costume Mario" costumes, a feature only compatible in the Super Mario Bros. theme, that essentially allowed the player to play as another character/item other than Mario. Unfortunately, a Daisy costume was no where to be found in the original 99 costumes, leaving many people to wonder why there wasn't a Daisy costume. After a few months, it was revealed that additional costumes past #1-99 would be released gradually, giving Daisy fans hope that there would one day be a Daisy costume. The Daisy costume was very much anticipated. So much so, that even fan-sprites were made (Which were eventually proven false). Daisy's costume finally arrived on Wednesday, January 13th, at approximately 5:00PM PST, where the Japanese Nintendo YouTube channel uploaded the reveal trailer for Daisy. She had finally been confirmed along with her event course: Adventure in Sarasaland. Currently, over 1.5 million people have attempted the event course. Super Mario Maker was ported to the Nintendo 3DS in late 2016, but it doesn't feature Mystery Mushrooms outside of an oversight with the Magikoopas. Sounds and Actions Daisy's costume in Super Mario Maker can be described as more fleshed out compared to some of the other costumes when one takes a look at her sounds and actions. Daisy makes a total of 6 unique sounds throughout her various actions and poses, compared to Waluigi, for example, who only has 2''. The only non-unique sound effect given to Daisy is the Star theme, which is used instead of a "Can Can" theme like in [[Super Mario Land|''Super Mario Land]]. This may have been done to avoid any potential copyright. Only the Modern, Gold, and Silver versions of Mario have unique invincibility themes. For Daisy's animations, when the player pushes the up button on the directional cross to taunt, Daisy brings her two hands together in a lady-like manner, referencing her original Super Mario Land sprite. Depending on which way the player is facing, Daisy's earring will either be on her left or right side. Conversely, when the player pushes the down button on the directional cross to duck, Daisy makes a motion that can best described as her plucking an imaginary turnip from beneath her, similar to Peach's ducking animation. When Daisy jumps, she raises her arms up a bit. When Daisy does a sharp turn, it almost looks like she's going to fall on her back. Lastly, when Daisy swims, the frills of her dress change quickly to represent movement and when Daisy climbs a flagpole or vine, she leaves one hand in the air while using the other as support. Appearance While the Daisy costume has many unique sounds and actions, Daisy's appearance is unfortunately represented with a few inaccuracies. Perhaps the most noticeable is how Daisy's dress only has one orange frill, where Daisy actually has two orange frills at the bottom of her dress. This is most likely due to sprite size limitations. A smaller error on Daisy's crown shows the red gem when she faces front, where it should be the green flower gem that faces her front. However, this same error occurs with both the Peach and Rosalina costumes, where Peach's crown has a blue gem facing front, while it should be a red gem. In other words, if one were to switch Peach and Daisy's crowns, it would be more accurate than as they are currently. Daisy in Action Here is a video of a Super Mario Maker level with a large focus on Daisy. The stages have been created by Atomic_D and published on Youtube by Raul Rodriguez. For more, see Fan-made games. Trivia ☀ Daisy's flagpole victory tune is from Super Mario Land which she shares with costume 112, the Super Mario Land Plane, Sky Pop. Besides Costume #112 and #120, no other costume has it. ☀ Daisy's event course, Adventure in Sarasaland ''most likely takes place in the Muda Kingdom underwater, and Birabuto Kingdom above ground. ☀ The customized graphic image accompanying the event course description for ''Adventure in Sarasaland ''has an orange and yellow dotted background, possibly in reference to the color scheme of Daisy's Birthday Girl/Royal Ribbon in [http://we-are-daisy.wikia.com/wiki/Mario_Kart#Mario_Kart_7 ''Mario Kart 7]. ☀ While Daisy's costume is #120, no one truly knows when the Daisy costume was made. To elaborate, for all we know, Daisy's costume could have been created since the game was released and was fully intended to be a costume between 1-99, but was organized to be a later number in order to give Daisy her own event course. ☀ Daisy's Super Mario Maker glove size seems to be inaccurate at first, but closer inspection (when she slides down the flagpole) shows that her gloves are in fact the correct length. ☀ This game marks Daisy's first playable appearance in a platformer, despite it simply being Mario disguised as Daisy. ☀ Daisy is the only Costume Mario sprite in the game to not recognize her amiibo, due to the fact that she is not stored in the game files, but rather in the game's private save data, which doesn't contain amiibo ID's. Gallery Daisy Taunt x4.png Daisy Swimming x4.png Daisy Jumping x4.png See the Super Mario Maker: Gallery. Category:Games Category:Sarasaland